


scheherazade

by rinnosgen



Series: how we’re wrong enough to be forgiven [4]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cutting, F/F, POV Marceline (Adventure Time), POV Second Person, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: You thought love was great, love was beautiful, but now you’re just tired, so you’re looking for the love you don’t have to fight for.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: how we’re wrong enough to be forgiven [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107734
Kudos: 7





	scheherazade

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [scheherazade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654145) by [rinnosgen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen)



> Please pay attention to the tags.

You thought love was great, love was beautiful, but now you’re just tired, so you’re looking for the love you don’t have to fight for. You’ve been fighting for love for centuries. You fought vampires for Simon, you fought daddy for boundaries, and you fought yourself for Glob knew what that was. Now you’re just tired. Mommy’s love was the love you didn’t have to fight for, but mommy was gone. You couldn’t find that kind of love anymore.

Sure, Finn’s love is the love you don’t have to fight for. His love is natural, and so are Jake’s. Oh, and so are Bmo’s. But that’s not the love that burns. Now you’re just tired. Groddamn tired. You want the love that burns your brain and bones so that maybe you could forget you’re tired for some time, so that maybe you could be reminded you’re alive some more.

So you show up in Bonnie’s room, _hi Bonnibel_ , letting her throw a lamp, throw a mug, throw everything within her reach at you, though the crown remains. Your temple is bleeding but that’s okay. You’re too tired to care. She fights you and you do not fight back. She wrestles you and your arm is twisted. Then she pins you on the floor full of splinters. They’re carving in your back.

 _How dare you?_ Broken glass in her hand, pressing on the left of your chest. _After all these years, how dare you?_ She looks pretty even when she is angry. You grow hot beneath her.

 _Why are you here?_ You want to tell her the reason you’re here, but she chokes you hard and you can only gasp. That’s okay as well. You’re not here to speak anyway. Actually you’re hoping she won’t allow you to speak.

 _What do you want?_ she asks. _Don’t give me any chance to speak,_ you think. _Please don’t give me any chance to speak._ To your disappointment, she loses her grip. Between her thighs you breathe like a dying dog. Dry blood covers your left eye. You can feel the bruises on your neck healing.

 _How about you telling me what you want? Tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine._ You try to bargain, because you know it’d piss her off even more. _I bet you want a lot. After all, you’re a woman driven by wants. You just take, take, take, and never care._ A slap. Iron in your mouth. You must have bitten your tongue.

_I want to be inside you, not inside your heart. Anywhere but your heart. In and out, in and out. Watch your flesh recovering. In and out, in and out. Watch you incomplete, and again complete._

_What a coincidence,_ you laugh. _I want you inside me too. Since we both want it, will you be very kind and come into me?_

 _I don’t know, Marceline._ A fist in your hair, tugging _._ You almost arch your back. _You can try begging._

_You think you’re better than me._

_Because I am._

_So it’s alright that I’m not perfect?_

_You could try, but you’d never be._ She grabs your jaw, forcing your mouth open.

 _Say it or you get nothing._ You stick out your forked tongue. A shard is writing on its surface. You do not pull back.

 _Say it. Come on baby. Say it._ she urges playfully, but your tongue is at her mercy. You can’t speak no words. In your heart however, you’re chanting _please please please please please..._

 _You’re being naughty for breaking into a sovereign’s bedroom._ She releases you. Your mouth tastes salty and funny.

 _And you’re being careless for leaving your windows open._ The edge of glass is caressing the shell of your left ear.

_Probably a trap, don’t you think? To lure some creature who thinks they’re so smart but the fact is they can do nothing but walk out with fractured wings._

_Creature meaning you?_

_Creature meaning you, Marcy baby._ You can no longer feel your ear. It’s a boundless game. It may cost you another ear if you want to keep playing.

 _Fine,_ you sigh. _You win. Satisfied?_ A smirk. But the glass is already cutting in. Warm blood drips. Drips. Drips. Drips. She lowers her head to kiss you in a way as if she owns you, as if she owns every part of you. Fine, if she’s starting it, then Gob damns everything, she can have it, tonight at least.

 _Mm-mm, no touching._ She shoves your hands away. _Above your head. My place, my rules. Besides I’m still mad at you._

_But so am I._

_So be it._

And she means it when she says she’s not happy. A finger or two are broken. You cry out and earn a smack. The tip of the glass is scratching your torso. _Imagine this is my tongue..._

_So your kisses are like a blade. You kiss like you’re stabbing._

_Shut up, I’m trying to make a point._

She slits you and pries you open. Bony fingers. Sticky fingers. Bloody fingers. Apart. Inside. Joint. Apart. Inside. Joint. A circle cannot be ruined. Eyelids heavy. _No sweetheart, look at me when I’m doing it._ Your head is held underwater. She does it sweetly and scientifically. You finally don’t have to speak. No more talking. No more fighting. Just feelings. Feelings are good, as long as they’re good feelings. And whatever Bonnie does to you feels good. So love it is. This is the love you don’t have to fight for. Love is always there. She is always there. You just have to know where.


End file.
